


Like Magnets

by Heartbreak



Category: Puppy Honey, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreak/pseuds/Heartbreak
Summary: Bright always thought he was straight as a pole. But when suddenly a little whirlwind steps into his life, everything changes.





	Like Magnets

“To Toota...” Everyone around us is cheering and the birthday boy couldn't look more happy. 

“Thank you guys so much. And thank you for coming out with me tonight. It's high time that this love machine is getting some action again...” He wiggles his eyebrows and shakes his bum in an adorkable way. I can't help but laugh. 

“All for you, my little love muffin.” I pinch his cheek and of course I am getting a slap to the head as a response. The same routine as everyday. 

“So, how do you feel about your first visit to a gay club?” Toota is asking. I close one eye and crook my head to the side. 

“I really can't see much difference to a normal club.” Toota snorts. 

“Are you blind, you idiot? There are no women here to start with and I have never seen Arthit and Kong actually making out in public. Like NEVER.” I turn around to the dance floor and yes, unbelievably it's true. Arthit is hanging on his younger lover like a baby panda to their mother and the taller junior is grinning like an absolute mad person. 

Who would have thought that all it took for Arthit to loosen up a bit was a half a bottle of Tequila, a gay club and his boyfriend? I can't stop watching them while Kong is swaying his giggling partner to the beat of the music. It looks like they are having fun. 

“Come on, Toot... Don't be such a bore. Come over and dance with us.” Two other friends of the birthday boy are yelling over from the dance floor and before I know, I am all alone in a gay club. 

But I can't say that it bothers me. Knot and Prem actually fled the scene as soon as it was socially acceptable to leave a birthday party. It's not that they are homophobe or anything. I mean we are all really close friends and they never had an issue with Toota being gay and even when Arthit came out it was no issue whatsoever. But somehow the chance of a guy flirting with them was too much for their fragile male egos and they fled like a bunch of headless chickens. 

Me? I am not bothered about this whatsoever. I am okay about my masculinity and my sexuality. I mean, I like girls. Always have and always will. They are so warm, soft and god, they smell so amazing... Guys are just not like that. I can't remember ever looking at a guy that way.

So I don't mind any guy trying to flirt with me. I mean I am not that ugly so I guess it's just bound to happen. I will just turn him down and move on. I am absolutely sure.... 

“Hi.” The voice of a stranger is suddenly pulling me from my thoughts. Surprised I turn around and I am sure my heart stops beating. In front of me stands the cutest guy I have ever seen. He just looks so warm, soft and hell, he smells amazing. 

I have to blink a couple of times before my mouth is able to make a connection with the brain again. 

“Hi.” is my extremely intelligent answer. 

“I am Rome. Wanna dance?” He smiles up to me and I am not sure if my brain just exploded or what is going on. I can only gape down on him and grin. He looks stunning. What did he just say? 

“Wanna dance?” He asks again and this time I am able to at least nod. 

With a tiny half smile he pulls me to the dance floor with him without saying another word. The skin where his hand is holding my wrist feels like it's about to burst into flames. I can feel this rush of warmth swallow my whole body. My heart is still beating in this absolute strange rhythm and I am sure it might just jump out of my body any minute now. 

What is happening? I really must look like the biggest moron in world history. Oh okay, we are on the dance floor. So I maybe should start dancing... 

And dance we do. Gosh, he knows how to move and his hips are swaying to the rhythm in a way that makes my brain go into overdrive. He silently mouths the song lyrics, all the while I am almost gaping at his amazing pink lips. They look so inviting, so soft... I want nothing else then to just pull him close to me and kiss him senseless. Wait... Did I just really think that? 

Suddenly I stop in my dancing and look at Rome with an intend stare. He laughs at my sudden serious face and his nose is crinkling in the most adorable way I have ever seen. 

Okay, fuck it. It looks like I am a lot more flexible in my choice of partners then I thought until now. But hey, I am Bright. The master of chaos and everything unpredictable. Why not try it with a boy? I really can't see anything wrong with that especially when the boy looks like this cute angel in front of me. 

His hand on my hip is disturbing my train of thought and again I am just gaping like an imbecile at his hand on my trousers. His skin is so white, it almost glows. 

He pulls me closer and I notice he has to stand on his tippy toes to whisper in my ear: “Less thinking, more dancing...” He laughs so warmly again and I can feel his breath on my skin. I can feel my goosebumps running all the way down to my legs. Gosh, I never had another person having this kind of effect on me. Like honestly never. 

Rome's hand is slowly guiding my hips to move again and heck, he is right. Less thinking. Thinking isn't my strong suit anyway. That's the reason I am a barkeeper and not an engineer. 

I close my eyes and now it's my time to pull Rome closer. I just sneak my arms around his tiny waist and force him gently closer over to me. It looks like I did good as the tiny guy in my arms is starting to giggle again and is now also wrapping his arms around me. Our bodies are now so close that we could honestly hold a clementine between us and it would not fall down. Oh fuck it. I want a piece of paper between us. Well, not even a piece of paper. I would prefer his skin directly on mine...

But since we are in a club I just pull him even closer to me and I can hear again this adorable little laugh from Rome. He now lays his head on my chest and I can feel the warmth of his breath through my Hawaii shirt. Again goosebumps are grazing over my body and I am sure I am about to loose my head. His warmth combined with his cologne is just overwhelming.

I can feel his skin on my chest now as miraculous two of my shirt buttons open up. Wait, when did that happen? I look down at Rome with a quizzing face, but the little devil just gives me a grin that goes straight to my groin. Fuck... This can't be happening... But it is and I am absolutely sure if this cheeky boy is just pressing a few more of my buttons I will devour him right here on the dance floor without even thinking about it. 

His fingers are suddenly underneath my shirt and he is stroking my naked back. It's not soft and gentle as it has been in the past with any woman. No, it's forceful but not too much. I can't explain it, but the way he is groping me now is I making me see stars. 

I have to stop this. 

I take a big gulp and take a step back, trying to push him gently a bit off me. 

“Woah, I think we shouldn't do this.” Rome is laying his head to the side and looks at me curiously. 

“Are you sure? It felt like you liked it.” He pouts and I have to use all my strength not to grab him again. 

“Yes, I am absolutely positive.” My voice is more high pitched then necessary and I feel my cheeks getting hot. 

“You're sure sure?” Now he looks down towards my crotch area and while I stupidly follow his gaze I notice that my fabric shorts are not leaving much to the imagination. 

“Maybe not sure sure, but if we are not stopping here, then I am not sure I can even think about stopping. And I just met you and I haven't even told you my name. You have no clue who I am and...” I almost fall into a coughing fit when he suddenly is again very close to me and looks me dead square in the eyes. 

“Who said that I want you to stop?” He smiles again this devilish smile and I can feel all my resistance fall away. 

“But you are right. The dance floor might not be the right place for what I want to do to you.” He lifts one of his eyebrows and his lips are showing again this gorgeous half smile he had earlier when he dragged me onto the dance floor in the first place. I shudder. 

“Your place, my place or a hotel then?” I really can't believe that these words just left my mouth, but they did. And they felt perfect. 

“I live with a room mate. So hotel or yours it is, I guess.” My heart just jumps into overdrive by the simple thought of what is going to happen in the foreseeable future. A lot of amazing things are going to happen and I can feel another surge of electricity rushing towards my groin. 

“Mine! I just live ten minutes by cab away. Let's go.” I grab his hand and try to pull him with me. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Don't you wanna say goodbye to your friends?” I look over the rest of the dance floor. Toota is dancing with some guy I have never seen before and it looks like they are having fun. I can't see Kong and Arthit at first, but then I notice a ball of limps, hair and skin sitting at one of the tables. Looks like Kong finally got what he wanted. Arthit in his lap snogging the living daylight out of his boyfriend. I can't help but giggle. Oh I will tease him merciless for this. 

“Nah, looks like they are alright.” I give the smaller man another look and just him smiling back up at me is taking my breath away. 

“I am Bright by the way.” Rome moves again closer and whispers: “Nice to meet you, Bright. Can we now go home and stop all this talking?” 

Taxi, please!!!

…........................................................

“I can't believe that this really happened.” Toota looks at me with a scolding face. “It was MY birthday. My birthday. I should have been the one going home with a guy. NOT my supposedly straight best friend.” He shakes his fist in front of my face and I know that he is pissed. It's funny that it's not even the part that I hooked up with a guy that is making him mad. No, it's the fact that I can pull and he can't. 

“You did what?” Prem's head is shooting up. He was sleeping until now but Toota's big gob apparently can even wake the dead. 

“I might or might have not hooked up with a guy at the club last Saturday.” I have the decency to at least blush. 

“And not just any guy. You should have seen him. Like a little banshee or something. Like really cute but ohhhh, he knew what he wanted. And he wanted our friend Bright over here.” I can't help but laugh at Prem's confused face. 

“But you are straight?” He utters. 

“Well, apparently I am that more flexible then I thought I would be.” I bite my lips as the sudden thought of a very flexible Rome comes to my head. 

“So what are the details? Come on, you can't just hook up on MY birthday and not give me any tea.” Toota looks at me with a face that won't allow any excuses. “Did you or didn't you....?” 

“Yes, I did.” I look at him with at least the tiniest amount of shame on my face. Not that I am ashamed of having sex with Rome. Hell, I could brag about that for days. I mean, have you seen him? He is just plain gorgeous. And believe me, if you ever had the fortune to have sex with Rome, you would brag about that too, as he is an absolute amazing lover. Just the way that he moves and he moans.... No, stop. Can't think about that. I am at uni for heaven's sake. But it's already too late and I can feel a certain tiny Bright waking up. Fuck. 

“And why are you looking at me like you ran over a cat? Are you regretting it?” Toota asks. 

“No.” I say way to quickly. “Yes. I mean, no. Argh.” I pull my hair and scrunch my face up. This is the question that has kept me up for most of last night. Rome had left me Sunday morning as he had to go to work. So we didn't really have the time to talk about anything... 

“I don't regret sleeping with him. Not in a million years, but I am not sure if it was a good idea to do it so quickly, like right away. I mean we already established what was going to happen before he even knew my name. That feels a bit... rushed?” I look at my friends with a crushed expression while Prem and Toota just start laughing their asses off. 

“You think? Hooking up after ten minutes of knowing each other is a bit quick? Gosh. I am really surprised.” Toota is cackling. 

“Oh, shut up, smart ass. It's just that..“ I stop and I have really no idea how to explain everything. “I just wished that I would have known him beforehand. Like I really want to get to know him. He makes me curious. And not just in a sexual way. He is just really peaking my interest.” I finish my ramblings. 

“So where is the problem? You can still get to know him now. I hope you exchanged at least numbers?” Toota is stating matter of factly. 

“Yes, we did. But what if he doesn't want to? I mean, what does a guy like him want with a straight guy? Also don't you think that he does this quiet on a regular basis? I mean pulling guys like that. He doesn't look like the kind of guy who is after a relationship.” Prem and Tootta's eyes are having the size of saucers. 

“Relationship?” Prem splutters and Toota is just gaping at me with an open mouth. 

“Yes, relationship.” I frown. That can't be a surprise to them. “ Guys, I just met someone who made me sleep with him after ten minutes of meeting him. Heck, it didn't even take ten minutes. I wanted him the second I saw him. And believe me the connection between us is absolutely crazy. I have never felt like this. Yesterday I kept sniffing my own bed sheets because my pillow still smells like him. Me? Can you imagine?” 

Both just shake their heads. 

“And you don't think that means something? I never felt like sleeping with a guy. I was not even curious. And suddenly there is this little devil and tempts me to all sorts and all I do is comply. Very happily comply. There has to be more then just this one night of fun. I refuse to believe that this is all there should be.” Tootta finally manages to regain some form of conciousness. 

“If that's the case then you need to give it a try. Maybe you could do the whole getting to know each other thing now. It might not be the normal order of things, but what the hell do you care.” 

I smile at my best friend and take out my phone. He is right. Who says that you can't start a solid and serious relationship out of a night of amazing sex... Well, every women's magazine and check flick ever, but Toot is right. What do I care? 

…............................................

B: “Hey, this is Bright. The guy whose virginity you took on Saturday? Just in case you don't remember me anymore. ;-)” 

R: ”Of course I remember you. How could I forget? :-) What's up?”

B: ”Great, so I guess you were not too traumatized after Saturday.”

R: “Traumatized? That's not the word that comes to mind when I think about Saturday.” 

B: “...” 

R: “Want me to come over again?” 

B: “....” 

R: “Oh, never mind. Don't worry. :-)” 

 

I really have to call him. 

“Don't get me wrong, Rome. I actually would really, really want you to come over and have a encore from Saturday, but that's not why I called. I mean.. Yes, maybe...” 

“P'Bright, you are not making any sense right now.” He chuckles lowly. I take a deep breath. 

“I know. It must be something about you that turns me into a tongue tight imbecile.” 

“Well, if it's any consolation, I was quiet impressed with your tongue action abilities.” Oh, fucking tease. How am I suppose to have a normal, mature conversation with this little brat? 

“Rome. Stop. I honestly have something to talk to you about.” 

“Okay, okay, I will try to behave myself.” I roll with my eyes. 

“As if you ever could...” I mutter to myself. I hear a short snort down the phone line and again it makes it even harder to concentrate on the task at hand: Asking Rome out. 

“Back to the start, please.” I clear my throat. “I was just wondering...” My heart is beating so hard against my ribcage, it's crazy. “....if you would consider...” I can hear my own blood rushing through my ears. “... going out for dinner with me?” I am sure I am going to pass out any second now. 

“Of course.” is the excited answer from the other side of the line and a smile is creeping up on my face. 

“Tonight?” I hold my breath. 

“Absolutely.” A burst of electricity is jolting through my body. 

“Great, I text you the details.” I hang up and I know I won't be able to sit still until tonight. Gosh, what has this boy done to me? This is not me, not me at all. But somehow it feels right. It feels like a gigantic magnetic pull is just forcing me into his path. I can't wait to see his gorgeous face tonight. Hear his voice, his laugh. Smell his cologne. Taste the salt on his body.... 

Oh Bright, you got it bad, boy. 

…..................................................

“I hope you like Chinese food.” Rome is nodding happily while we are walking towards the buffet. 

I am proud of my choice. This restaurant is perfect for tonight, I think. Not too shabby, but not too romantic or coupley. And since I don't know what kind of food he likes he can just choose anything from the buffet. And that it's all you can eat, doesn't hurt at all. Leaves me with more money for buying drinks. And don't forget. I am a poor university student after all. 

“Yes, this is absolutely perfect. I love Chinese.” He starts making his way along the buffet and I can't stop but stare at him. If I thought that he might have just looked this amazing under the influence of a tiny tat of alcohol and the lights at the club, I was wrong. Boy, was I wrong. Today he looks even better. He wears some blue jeans and black canvas. The oversized t-shirt just makes him look even more cute then last time. He looks so cool, but still absolutely gorgeous and sweet. 

“Hey, less thinking, more eating.” He passes me with a grin and I have to chuckle. He said almost the same last Saturday. 

When I finally sit down opposite him, Rome has already eaten a big part of his food. How can such a tiny person eat that much, I think to myself in awe. 

“This is weird.” Rome suddenly states. I look at him confused. 

“What?” Yes, I am again answering with the most original options possible. I must look like a right moron. 

“This.” He gestures between me and him. “I normally don't do this whole one night stand thing, but I am pretty sure that having dinner afterwards defeats the purpose somehow.” Ha! My brain totally jumps on the wrong part of this information. He is not a slut! Wohooo. But maybe I should concentrate more on the fact that he feels weird right now. Do something, Bright. Do something. 

“How can I make it less weird?” I want to face palm myself into oblivion. Do something, NOT this!  
But Rome just laughs at my undoubtfully stupid face. 

“Maybe we could start by trying to have some form of a conversation? I really would like to get to know you. I like you.” He states matter of fact and I almost choke on my chicken. Gosh, he is so frank with everything. Does this boy have any filter whatsoever? But maybe I should just follow his lead. 

“I would really like to get to know you too.” I have to fight hard the urge to roll my eyes as it seems that I still can't manage to string two proper words together without repeating his words like a parrot. 

Suddenly I can't help it and all I do is starting to laugh. This situation is really weird, Rome is right. I know how he looks naked, which part of his body I need to bite to get what kind of a reaction (one bite to the earlobe gets you a loud groan and a twitch of not-so-little Rome) and what he sounds like when he climaxes. But I have no clue what even his full name is, how old he is or what he is studying. It is weird. We somehow really fucked up the normal order of dating.

Rome joins my laugh and somehow this breaks the eyes. 

“Hi, I'm Bright. I am 21 and study engineering in my third year.” I hold my hand out and wait for him to shake it. He does so with a tiny giggle. 

“I'm Rome, I am 19 and I study communication arts. In my free time I like to take care of stray dogs and cats.” I smile at him while he pops another piece of chicken into his mouth. His warm and soft mouth.... Stop it, Bright. But this reminds me of something... 

“Hmm, I'm not sure if you got this yesterday, but I am normally straight.” I squint one of my eyes shut and wait for his reaction. But he is just continuing eating. 

“You are not bothered?” I look at him in surprise. 

“Well, you are clearly not straight.” Again he is gesturing between us with another piece of chicken on his fork. He looks bloody cute doing it. “If you were straight, you wouldn't have slept with me. And you wouldn't ask me out on a date. So whatever you call yourself, I don't mind really.” 

“I guess, you are right, but I just need to get my head around it for some reason.” Rome just shrugs his shoulders. 

“You want to figure this out without me? I mean, I can go or we just hang out as friends... I am cool either way.” In shock I choke on my drink. 

“Are you crazy? Of course not. I am not cool with being friends with you. No way!” Rome snickers. 

“Good, neither am I.” Then why say it, you stupid brat. I playfully hit his head. 

And this is the start of our first date. I can't believe how easy it is to talk to Rome. He is very clever, but he is also a good listener. He knows exactly when to be quiet and can make a stupid joke at the exact right time. It feels like I have known him forever. I am enjoying myself immensely. 

Since we managed to get the beginning awkwardness out of the way this is turning out to be the best date I have ever been on. Seems like I didn't just have the best sex I ever had (hands down) with this guy. No, looks like I haven't met anyone who I liked hanging around with as much as I like hanging out with him. 

….............

“So, what do you say? Should we do this again?” We are standing outside the restaurant, both not sure how to proceed, it seems. 

“I am not sure...” Rome is still looking at his shoes like they are the most exciting thing he has seen in years. I am sure my heart is about to stop. Not sure? Is he crazy? I gape at him. 

“Don't look at me like that.” He looks at me with a frown on his face. 

“How am I suppose to look at you when you say something awful like that?” I shake my head at him. Is he stupid or something? But he just giggles again. 

“How can you laugh now? Don't you think that what we have between us is pretty incredible? I am not sure about you, but I have never felt anything similar about another person like what I feel about you.” I am going into full blown rant mode and I really couldn't care less. Is this guy crazy? 

“I mean, look at the evidence: It looks like we have quiet a lot of fun together, just talking and hanging around. And please, the sex. It's ridiculous, how good sex with you is. Yes, we just did it three times, but I think for one night, that is pretty impressive and I never had better sex. But it's really not about that. It's about you. You are somehow magical or something. I never wanted to be with another guy, but suddenly you were standing in front of me, being... well, being you and... “ 

A sudden kiss is silencing me and I blink in surprise.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Rome says against my lips and I feel a shower going over my back. 

“Maybe you should learn how to listen a bit better. I was not finished.” He moves a bit further away and looks into my eyes. I can't help myself from rolling them and pretend to lock my lips throwing away the key. 

“I really want to do this again, but I am not sure if I can.” I'm pretty sure that I am going to have a cardiac arrest any second now. 

“Ever since I first saw you, everything I do is so out of character for me. I never initiate flirting with a guy before. Hell, I am shy normally. Like really shy. I have never gone home with a guy from a club and slept with him the same night. I am not forward like that and for some reason it seems like you are messing with my brain big time. And with my heart for that matter. I know that you haven't been with a guy before and I am sure that you need time to adjust and everything. And I really, really want to be the patient and understanding Rome I usually am, but with you, I can't do it.” He is slowly stroking over my cheek. I just continue to stare at him silently, intently.  
“I know it's absolutely crazy and I can't expect this from you at all. But somehow it's all or nothing for me, when it concerns you.” He swallows hard. 

“I'm in love with you. There! I said it. And I am sure that this is just freaking you out or that you need more time...” This time I stop his rant with a kiss. 

“Hey, less rambling, more kissing...” I smile at him and I am sure that he understands everything, that I am not saying right now. He returns the kiss with the same vigour as I used to start it. He tastes so sweet and I can't help but wrap both my arms around him tightly. 

I am not freaking out. Far from it. If something as crazy as this happens to you, then there is no need to question it. Just accept it and let fate whisk you away. 

I pull away from our kiss. My voice is low and I can feel him slightly tremble, when I whisper to him: “I don't need a minute more. Just agree to be my boyfriend and then let's get the hell out of here. I really, really want to get rid of these bloody clothes of yours.” I hear a low chuckle and I know I have won. 

Looks like not just Toota, our birthday boy, got some presents on Satuday. Looks like I just got the best present I never knew I wanted: A boyfriend...


End file.
